The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a pressure sensor having a flexible membrane integrated on a substrate.
This type of pressure sensor is e.g. described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,854. It comprises a flexible membrane integrated on a first side of a substrate. An opening is formed through the substrate from a second side thereof by means of anisotropic etching in order to provide access to the bottom side of the membrane.
This type of design is advantageous for a pressure sensor because it allows to apply one pressure source to the bottom side of the substrate and the other to the top, which makes mounting the chip easier.